videogamerapbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Oak vs Charles Darwin
Professor Oak vs Charles Darwin is the 7th episode of Video Game Rap Battles. It features Pokemon character, Professor Oak against famous naturalist, Charles Darwin to see which evolution related professor is better. It was released on April 7, 2014. Cast Froggy (body) and MCGamingFTW (voice) as Charles Darwin Cam Greely as Professor Oak Cameos Mat4yo as Ash Ketchum Justin Buckner as Gary Lyrics (Note: Professor Oak is in white,Charles Darwin is in brown and Oak, Gary and Ash talking at the same time is in pink.) Professor Oak Hello there, and welcome to the world of your defeat! Here's some trainer tips, I'm the very best. I cannot be beat! You spent years on studying evolution on finches alone, While I can top all your research with a single Thunderstone! Looks like I've got the highest speed stats in this rap, you'll have to wait your turn! Spitting fiery rhymes every single time, you'll need a rawst berry for these burns! You might be a well known scientist, recognized across the world, But I still cannot tell, are you a boy or a girl? Charles Darwin I discovered an anomaly, of that no man can think, Man evolved from the apes, and you must be the missing link! You have decades of research, and claim to be the very best, Yet all you have to show from your experience is an empty Pokedex! And you're the better professor? Ha! That's just out of question! I was chosen to win this battle, but that's just natural selection! Bring your animal slaves, Oak, you better reset the game! How can you win this battle if you can't remember your own grandsons name! Professor Oak You're fighting the truth, now's not the time to do that, I've called your bluff! You say Pokemon is abuse? Well, you're the cause of slavery in Africa! My words echo in your ears as you hear me Mega Evolve, I say we hit this monkey boy with a pokeball and say we've caught them all! That's six generations of beating, head to the Galapagos to retreat! Forget the dex in fifteen years, I've found seven hundred nineteen species! And you're still questioned to date? You've been dead a century! Your theories are not very effective, you won't make a monkey out of me! Charles Darwin I'm killing this error, doing the world a favor with my acts! Ignorance begets confidence, and you prove that theory is a fact! To be a true scientist you must possess a heart of stone! But that doesn't mean send a child away to get his mother alone! You can Thunderbolt me, freeze me in Icebeam and leave me Fire Blasted! But I win the survival of the fittest, for I am the best adapted! I'm the revolutionary evolutionary, the world will never be the same! Looks like I became the champion, bring me to the Hall of Fame! Choose your character! Professor Oak Charles Darwin Trivia * This battle inspired the creation of ERB'S Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin. * This is the first battle: **to be a history crossover. **to be related to pokemon and not be a team battle since Ash Ketchum vs Super Mario. **to have a non video game related character * This is the second battle feature reused footage from another series, after Call of Duty vs Battlefield. * Cam Greely commented on a cover of this battle by Youtuber named ARandomLemon. Errors * At 0:27, "Fiery" is spelled as "firey". * At 0:45, "Experience" is spelled as "Experiance" * In Charles Darwin's second verse his foot is cut out in many parts. * When the characters are blurred out you can see the keying on the green screen. Bonus Content Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Professor Oak vs Charles Darwin Category:Froggy Category:Cam Greely Category:Justin Buckner Category:Mat4yo Category:MCGamingFTW